1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to battery filling apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved battery filler apparatus wherein the same easily and conveniently fills a battery, with a reservoir overlying an associated battery by gravity feeding, including an indicator means for indication of need of fluid within a battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art apparatus has been developed for replenishment of water within a battery, but this apparatus has heretofore been of a relatively complex and expansive organization and not subject to utilization by individuals. Periodic replenishment of water fluid within a battery cell is desirable to maintain optimum operating efficiency of a particular battery, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a battery filler apparatus of convenient and compact organization to effect this goal. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,764 to Bandemor wherein a reservoir is operative through a central valve to a plurality of fill members, wherein each fill member includes a tube to direct fluid into the cell of the associated battery, and wherein the reservoir is replenished by means of a pump operative through a fluid sump collector.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,209 to Haughn sets forth a battery cell water filling device utilizing a circuit to deactivate a pump in the filling in an industrial environment of an associated battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,063 to Lowe sets forth the use of a battery watering device utilizing a relatively complex valve structure in association with a reservoir for filling of the battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,176 to Evans illustrates a battery filling device with a pump that draws liquid from a reservoir and is operative through various valving to direct water or a water acid solution into various cells of an associated battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,785 to Bensen sets forth a battery filling apparatus wherein a pump draws fluid from an associated reservoir to individually fill battery cells of a battery in a one-at-a-time manner.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved battery filling apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.